1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to decks, and more particularly to a deck plank that resists moisture penetration and deformation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A deck can be constructed both indoors and outdoors, and the deck consists of a number of deck planks placed side by side on the ground. The deck planks may be made of wood.
However, the moisture from the ground may penetrate the deck planks and cause the deck planks to become damp and then rot. In addition, the deck planks are not structurally reinforced and may be easily deformed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present utility model provides a deck plank to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.